1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in mobile telephones, or the like, near field wireless communication such as NFC (Near Field Communication), IrDA (Infrared Data Association), TransferJet (registered trademark), or the like, has started to be used. By using this kind of near field wireless communication, by a user simply performing an operation of causing apparatuses to approach one another, data transmission and receiving between the apparatus can be performed. Also, there is a technique of transferring setting information for a wireless LAN (IEEE 802.11 series), Bluetooth (registered trademark), or the like, in order to connect with a partner apparatus via this kind of near field wireless communication and execute a high speed communication (“Connection Handover 1.2” Technical Specification (NFC Forum issued 2010.7.7)). Also, there is an approach of a communication apparatus using a communication medium to which a connection has already been made, and performing a determination of whether a communication by that communication medium is possible based on an individual identifier of another apparatus, and, in a case where the communication is possible, not executing a setting modification based on transferred setting information, and rather continuing communication using the existing communication medium (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-131175).
In the above described approach of continuing communication using the existing communication medium, the communication apparatus to which the setting information is transferred performs continued usage of the existing communication medium without performing a setting update. In other words, this kind of communication apparatus does not perform a feedback to the other apparatus of the result which is that updating of the setting was not performed based on the transferred setting information. In this way, in a use case in which apparatuses are caused to approach each other and a cooperative communication service is initiated between the apparatuses, opposing apparatuses cannot confirm immediately whether the communication apparatus on the other side, continues with the existing settings, or whether it modifies the settings based on setting information that is transferred. For this reason, there is a problem in that a communication apparatus employs setting information that is different to that of an opposing apparatus, setting of a communication path cannot be performed, and as a result a time period until a service initiation becomes longer unnecessarily.